Locker Room
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Sasunaru It's amazing how pervy Sasuke is and how Naruto's just so random


Because I wanted to write a story where Naruto was able to keep up with Gai and Lee...

I don't own Naruto. Or other brand name in here

P.S. there are to many dramatic stories out right now.

* * *

My first day of school, I met my older bro's lover's little bro.

And OH. MY. GAWD. was he an ASS.

Bastard.

So here we were in GYM, me being the smallest thing in class and him being the tallest, most toned.

I just about had an orgy in the locker room.

Okay, I had a muscle fet. Get over it. 'Cause, I also had a thing for tall guys.

So yes, I did, in fact, have a crush on the bastard.

We were lined up and Gai was taking roll and blah-di-blah-di-da. As always, in any school, GYM was boring and the only class I could participate in without looking like a fool. Which was cool. It was the only class I had that bastard in anyways.

I think Itachi called him Dumplin'.

_Foolish little Dumplin'_, Itachi would say, _has no idea where I hid the T.V. remote and I have my phone off! He will looked foolishly for it, and never find it!  
_

I vote Itachi was insane. Cool, kickass, smart, but completely and utterly insane.

Would that make my brother insane, too, cuz he loved him? Whateve'. I loved him no matter what.

"AH! And since we have a new student, let us race like the youth in our hearts!"

I totally missed something. I just know I did.

Lee, a kid who looked like Gai's mini clone, grabbed my arm. I pulled my arm away and grabbed his hand in mine. He gave me a look and I had this feeling...

"It's more youthful this way!" I grinned. He sparkled back at me and I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Lee. Was. Awesome. And if he gets it from Gai, then, by god, I want a green leotard just like the ones Lee and Gai were were wearing.

"Yosh!" Lee commended and brought me to the track. The other kids looked at us as if we were insane.

"Yosh!" I copied, trying my best not to fall into my bad habit of giggling like a little girl.

Yeah, I hated that habit. Kyuubi -my bro- says I look like a whore. Like I'm asking someone to fuck me.

Coming from someone who'd be the first to admit he's a bit of a slut, makes me feel kinda like a slut.

The slut brothers!

"Are you ready?" Lee said I nodded and he gave a thumbs up to Gai. Gai returned it with a smile, the most awesome blinding smile anyone will ever see, and counted from three.

And we were off me in the lead--no Lee--no it was me!

Lee, I had to admit, was good, fast, energetic, but like hell if I was going to lose!

I put on my serious face and pumped my legs, I didn't look back at Lee, but it didn't matter, he was next to me again fast enough.

We battled it on until Gai was running next to us. "Ah youthfulness, I must join in!"

And then Gai proceeded to kick _both_ our asses to the girl holding a flag. Well...Damn.

"You boys have such youthful spirits! Naruto! I must rejoice in such fresh youthfulness!" He said as Lee and I semi-ignored him (Read:Lee and I collapsed and tried to regain our breaths) in response. "Naruto, I am proud to say, I present you with your very own leotard!"

I jumped up at that. I was really getting one? YOSH! Heheheheh.

Gai went over to the Gym back he brought outside with him and took out a leotard and gave it to me.

"C-can," I asked, giving him the gayest look I could muster, "Can I go try it on?"

Gai smiled, "Of course!"

I hugged the most awesome human-maybe-not-a-human in the world and shared all the youthfulness I could muster. "You're the most awesomely youthful teacher of youthfulness in the entire world!"

Lee hugged me and Gai from behind in the most youthful hug in the entire world. We separated and the giggles from my classmates erupted. I smiled, starting to giggle that slutty giggle I did.

"I'm going to try it on!" I said and left, fully aware of Dumplin' asking to go to the bathroom and following me.

Whatever.

I was glad I was a commando-eer. I didn't feel insecure about taking off my pants and not having to take off undies to put the leotard on. I would anyways. This was one kick ass outfit.

I did however start to feel something off, when I felt Dumplin's hand on my naked hip.

I was almost afraid to. I knew I shouldn't. My ass was twitching like crazy.

"Can I help you?"

I totally said it. And I had this nag at the back of my brain that I was truly going to either enjoy it, or regret it.

Right now, I was heading up the latter...and possibly down the creek...without a paddle. Hell, I wasn't even in a boat. I was in a deflating inner tube in deep water rapids.

Dumplin's hips slid slightly forward. Just enough that I could feel the lovely stiffy he was sporting.

"I'm sure you could find away. That's some stamina you've got there."

"Yep." I said, stepping sideways, out of his grip. "And that run, whew! I'm all out right now." I awkwardly reached behind me and pushed the zipper in the back up as far as I could, then reached over my shoulder to pull the zipper up the rest of the way. "I'm pretty flexible, too." I'm pretty sure I'm digging my grave. "Imagine that."

Screw that. I just totally buried myself. So unlike my undead cousins, I ran out of the locker room and back to Gym class. With awesomely awesome, Gai and Lee.

--

"Foolish little Dumplin', following me here foolishly. Now Kyuubi and I can have sex at the mansion!" Itachi chuckled.

"Don't you already?" I asked, ignoring that fact that even though my brother was more muscular and taller (by like an inch) then Itachi, he was on Itachi's lap.

I had this nagging suspicion my brother was uke...and that his dick was smaller then Itachi's. A not needed theory, I might add.

"Yes, but now, I can give him a key to here and we we go romping my foolish little Dumplin' has a place to run to other then Negi's."

"I thought it was Neji?" Itachi shrugged at Kyuubi obvious stupidity. Itachi didn't care.

"Ah! I don't want that bastard here!" I said. My brother gave me a look and I gave him a look back. "Why don't you have a threesome. Both the Uchiha brothers up my brother's ass!"

"Naruto!" Kyuubi yelped. Itachi gave a thoughtful look.

And then he shook his head.

"Kyuubi's mine!" He chirped. To make a point, he grabbed my brother's balls.

"It-teh-chi!" Kyuubi squeaked. And well, I about cried.

And then there was a knock. Oh, yes. A horrible, spine chilling sound that only told me the most horrible thing in the world.

Dumplin' found my apartment!

Oh Gawds no! Why oh why oh why?! "Itachi! I blame you! I bet you had a C-section and gave birth to him for you are the devil and he be the devil's son!...Wait, goddammit you m-pregged my brother didn't you!"

And I ran rather pathetically to my room. Locked the door. If I had bolt locks, they would be done too. Barricaded the door before remembering it opened outwards and took a rope from under my bed (I swear I have everything, but the kitchen sink under there) and tied it to the door knob and then the other end to my bed and laid on my bed. Bringing a chair and whatever else I could with me.

"Naru-chan," Luci (short for Lucifer and a hell of a better name then Satan/Itachi) sickeningly called from out side as I heard the door being unlocked. "Luci," he knew me so well, almost too well, "is going to force his way into your room if you're not going to be a good boy and open the gates to heaven."

"I am God, and as God, I shall protect thyself from thou fury!"

"What about your brother?" Kyuubi asked, a bit of that annoying humor scent to his voice. It got louder as the door was cracked open as far as they could get it. Maybe an inch.

"Thy brother? What brother of that is mine? Thy brother hast sold thou soul to Luci! Now Thyself be found brother-less!"

"But Sasu-kun is here!" Luci chimed. Oh yeah, I was getting good at finding ways to explaining Itachi's multiple similar tones. Go me.

I lifted my head to the heavens.

"Sasu? I thought his name was Dumplin'." I said. I was serious. I mean we have people naming children born on Monday 'Sunday Rose'!

There was a large 'Good grief' sigh, a dark chuckle to whom it was directed at sang 'you are foolish' and a harsh few snorts.

Bet I could tell which came from which.

"Dobe. Name's Sasuke."

"You didn't seemed to concerned if I knew your name when you were molesting me in the locker room!"

The door, that had finally been pulled open another inch slammed shut. Quickly, I dashed and pushed the bed back, and leaped onto it again.

Three...four...two...five...three... ... ...one

"_You did _**what**_ to my boyfriend's little brother_?!"

"_You did _**what**_ to my little brother_?!"

Ahh...such lovely sounds.

--

It was once again an anti-boring GYM class. Lee and I were competing to see who could do the most jumping jacks in ten minutes. We of course we youthfully paired with Sasuke (me) and Sakura (Lee).

Sakura obviously wanted to talk to Sasuke. Too bad she was busy clicking in Lee' jacks.

Sasuke obviously didn't want to talk to her. Luckily he had an excuse not to.

Lee...obviously wanted Sakura's attention. Happily for him he had it for the time being.

Sasuke obviously wanted in my pants/ ass. I mean if the way he was looking at my crotch was a hint.

I obviously wanted Sasuke to stop staring. Unfortunetly, he wasn't.

I did, in fact, lose the jumping jack contest. But only by one. I blame Sasuke for distracting me.

"Naruto, you're youthfulness is lacking. Maybe, you should ask Gai if you can rinse of some heat in the shower?" Lee suggested. I smiled at how handsome a friend he could be, despite the over whelming bushy brows.

Yeah. A cold shower sounded nice.

I nodded and got permission too and was once again followed by Sasuke to the bathrooms.

"Stop staring at my crotch, asshole."

"I do believe you'd make a better bottom."

I was totally a radio active red. I just had to be.

"You're blushing brightly, Naruto."

"You know what, F--...You know what, you're a bastard!"

"I believe you said that before."

"Then you know what! You're a pussy pucker!"

Sasuke shut up that time and I started to undress. Now that I think about it, after last time should I really undress in front of him. I glared at him over my shoulder.

He smirked that really annoying, will totally get me (Naruto) to let him (Sasuke) in my pants. Goddammit! That Pussy Pucker!

That Stiffy Maker!

Gao!

"Do you need help, because I surely will." Dumplin' (oh no, I haven't forgotten) implied and glided towards me. Creepy, yet oddly seductive.

I hadn't thought about it and puckered my lips, though. Wow, I'm an Oxy**_Moron_**. Why the hell couldn't him and his sexy body leave me the hell _alone_.

And well before I knew it, disaster struck.

Sasuke practically threw of my pants and slammed me rather harshly into the locker. Oh yeah, I could feel the bruises now. His lips, flat against mine.

Was he a whore or something?

He growled, rubbing his stiffy against my stiffy creating a small stiffy family of two stiffies.  
I gasped, of course keeping my teeth locked together. I wasn't that much of a moron.

He tried again, prying his tongue between my lips and shoving his hips into mine twice as hard. If anything I was keeping my teeth gritted to the pain of the small ridges that allowed you to peek into a locker digging into my back.

Kyuubi is going to bitch if he sees my back.

So I reached down and grabbed his balls and yanked a little (read: a lot) harder then what could be considered erotic unless you were into that sort of thing.

Thank me (God) that the son of Luci wasn't.

He pulled away and I ran to my pants and pulled them on faster the a woman goes through purses. And by me (God), that was fast.

And then the rest of the class came in. Why couldn't they do that before my poor back was put into a endless pit of pain?

I (God) will never know.

--

Well, Kyuubi was bitching. But I didn't know he and Itachi were coming here today. They never come here on Thursdays.

And well, Itachi was bitching too.

My feeling were warm and fuzzy from the care they showed for me. My back, however, was screaming worse then before I got in the shower.

"Itachi, if you little brother doesn't stop hurting my little brother, I'm going to castrate him!"

"I'm not stopping you!" And insert long string of curses here. "Sasuke?! Get your ass to Kyuubi's right now!" Itachi hissed and hung up.

I grabbed the bag of medical supplies I bought on my way home and held them out to Kyuubi with a helpless look. Kyuubi's face melted and he kissed my forehead. And taking the bag of course.

"Go lay down on your bed, I'll just grab a wash cloth." I nodded and laid down on my bed in my freshly cleaned room. After getting frustrated with just sitting down and not being able to help my wounds myself, I did a cliche and cleaned my room...and the bathroom...and the kitchen.

From now on I'm wiping down the table before I sit down to eat at it. That's all I'm saying and able to remember without gagging.

And well, my back didn't bother me as much while I was distracted. Nope. It just hurt more. Especially afterwords.

Kyuubi came and started to tend to my wounded back. (Though it wasn't helping my bruised pride. What pride? My gay pride of course!) I moaned to the coolness of the gauze in contrast to the heat of the wound. It felt wonderful.

"Mmmmmm..." I hummed. Kyuubi giggled. Before stopping a not-good-abruptly.

Not-good-abruptlies are never ever good.

Kyuubi moved the top edge of my pants a little down my hip and roared.

A Kyuubi roar never means good either.

He got up. He just got up! He's not even done yet! "Kyuuuuuuuuuuubiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Oh yes, I was a whiner.

"One sec, I need a serrated edge knife to cut off Sasuke's balls with when he gets here."

A serrated edge...whatever, as long as he comes back. Come with me, come come with me and we'll fly awaaaaaaay .

I totally have the lyrics totally wrong.

Heh.

I wondered how much Sasuke is gonna scream in pain. I twisted awkwardly to take a look at my hip and frowned at the bruises that just happened to be the same shape as one of Sasuke's hands.

I hoped he screamed a lot.

I want apple sauce.

I sat up, prepared to go to the kitchen. At least until I heard the door open and screams.

Very manly screams of pain.

Never mind. I'll get applesauce later.

--

So we were in an art class today, since it was thundering and lightening and the Gym was preoccupied.

I was sitting next to Temari --who had this skirt fetish. Never lose a bet to her if she thinks you're cute. Take it from someone who has experience -- eating some of her Nutella on a soft taco shell. She brings them for lunch, like, everyday.

And it's soooooo delicious.

So yeah, it was Temari, Lee, Kiba, and I sitting at the table, sending a piece of paper around and drawing completely random things on it. I held up my cold-crepe type thing over my shoulder a bit so I could draw something and then I felt someone take a bite off it.

I just about cried.

"You Pussy Sponge!" And he fell dead weight on me. "That was mine!"

"Loser. Taste good."

Temari giggled. "What? You caveman?" She asked. "And yes, I agree, Naruto does taste, _very_ good."

For the record, I've never done anything with Temari. She's a lesbi and already totally has a GF. And I'm gay, and totally not into girls.

But there was a stiffy behind my ass that wanted into me.

Sasuke glared. I could feel it. "Naruto mine."

Oh, yes, he caveman.

"Like--" and I was cut off.

"Wanna make a bet?" Temari asked and brought out that dreadful pack of cards she always carried around. "Winner gets to do what ever they want with Naruto."

"Hey, I'm not--"

"Okay."

And Sasuke played in the same position we were in the entire time, him leaning over me. I wasn't sure who I'd want to win they were both bad.

And then Temari won, with the utmost scariest look in the world. That moment I wished Sasuke had won.

--

And so I was escorting Temari around town. In a pink punk plaid mini-skirt and really comfy really tight black long-sleeved shirt. And doll styled platforms. A black spiky colar and a matching leash.

The skirt went so low that she had me not only wax my legs (all of them), but what little happy trail I had and about two and a half inches off the top of my pubes. And even though the shirt was normal length and covered my navel, it still left a few inches between the hem of the shirt and the top of the skirt. Not to forget, she painted my nails black and put some black eyeliner on for some finishing touch.

And I only had one question after wards. Why the hell would someone put them self through the pain of waxing?!

Though I admit, I enjoyed all the attention I got from some really good looking guys at some of the places we went. Even if they didn't know I was a boy. At least not until I told them.

I'm not gonna lie, that kinda hurt my (what's left of)-manly pride.

And then we ran across Itachi and Kyuubi. That ate (what was left of) my manly pride, entirely.

But I enjoyed being huggled by my brother and older-brother figure.

Well...at least until I found out Sasuke was with them. And his face lit up brighter then fireworks.

"And so I did this to him!" Temari said as she finished the extravagant story of how she came to own me.

"Ah, I see..." Itachi turned his head just that little bit to look at Sasuke who, I could imaging was in some way mentally undressing me, trying to find a way to flip my skirt where I was actually wearing panties, or both.

I was heading toward both.

And well we talked for a few minutes and as we headed away from eachother, the bastard actually flipped my skirt.

"Agggggggh!" I yelled at him "You Stiffy Maker! I'm gonna kill you!"

--

I was regretting calling him a Stiffy Maker outside my head. I truely was cuz, now he was at my house while Itachi and Kyuubi were fucking at his.

And At this time I realized a lot.

One: we were out of not only ramen at this time, but also my second comfort food, applesauce.

Two: Sasuke was doing a really good job of making his way into my pants by seducing me.

Three: I was in love with him. Random, huh?

Four: I was seriously craving some Nutella on a soft taco shell.

And five: I had a stiffy.

None of those which were of good.

Especially number one and three and five and four and two.

Okay never mind, they're all equally just as horrendous as the one before it.

Sasuke had me pinned to a wall right now, his hand sliding graciously up my skirt (one I was wearing thanks to Temari), and in my panties (What is this manly-pride you speak of?) and his finger dangerously near the gay fucking zone.

"S-Sasuke? Ah...Sasuke...Stop...Sasuke!" I tried, banging on his seductively hard chest. My skirt was starting to lift, thanks to my erection. Sasuke smiled at it. It wasn't one of those evile Son-of-Luci smirks, but an out-of-place sweet, caring, serene smile that completely melted my heart.

"Sasuke..." I pouted and looked at him. He kept that smile and gently kissed my lips, so unlike the kisses he gave me when he shoved me against the lockers in the locker room.

When he did it that way...

I sucked on his lips and urged his tongue to come out and greet me, so I could guide it into my mouth and make it my personal everlasting gobbstopper. I rested my hands on his cheeks and moved my mouth to his, trying to grabbed more of it into my mouth.

After so many teases of his taste that I allowed myself in the locker room, the full thing was so much sweeter then any jawbreaker or drink or pastry anyone in this entire world will ever find.

I pressed against him, as much as I possibly could, standing on my tippy-toes to reach his mouth as he stood up straighter. I didn't want to lose his mouth, oh please don't move away.

He placed his hands just below my butt and pulled up. I wrapped my legs around his waist being lifted higher then his head so I could loom a bit over him, like they would in the movies.

Oh Goddess, he was strong.

We were moving, I was vaguely aware. I didn't care as long as Sasuke didn't stop kissing back.

So of course he dropped me on the bed and did.

"Wha...?" I asked, kinda panting. I didn't think we were doing anything that hardcore.

Yet.

"Sas...Sasukeeeeee!" I whined in the most pathetic whimper I have ever managed to do.

"Shh..." He said leaning over me to give the sweetest kiss of mankind to my forehead.

"Buh...where..."

"Lube...lube...lube..." He panted. We still had our clothes on and he wanted _lube_.

I think I had some under my bed from times when I wasn't home and Itachi was horny. Ignoring the fact Itachi was never not horny.

I stretched around and looked under my bed. Wait, was that a kitchen sink?... Ah lube!...and condoms...Kyuubi...Itachi...If I wasn't horny right now...

I grabbed them, declaring to myself I will never move and keep this bed forever.

"Here. Condoms, too." I said. He took them from me to set them on my nightstand.

"Good." He murmured to my lips. I smiled and pulled him down, so our lips were once again crashed together.

His hands traveled above my skirt for once and under my shirt, tracing my skin with the hottest touches since hell. Traveling them all over me until I quivered for more.

My entire body trembled for him. I slid my hands over his back. His skin was just as hot as mine and it pressed to my hand allowing me all the definition of the spine to show itself to my touch.

My nerves sizzled and I wished for nothing more then for my shirt to be off. I let go of Sasuke to rid my self of it and then Sasuke of his. He thanked me, sucking my neck and tweaking with one of my nipples.

I was sure they were going to hardened from now on if I even thought of him.

I shook, pulling his body to dead weight on top of me. I nourished myself with the way he completely covered me, the way his body instinctively coddled to my. I mewled my appreciation, bucking my lower half into his lower half and created the best recipe since ramen.

Ramen was _thee_ best food in the world and Sasuke beat it. The hell?

Sasuke unzipped his pants and let his wanker free.

Oh. My. Me.

It was huge! Me likey.

I moaned and grabbed it, feeling it in my hand. I threw my head back, just feeling it was amazing!

Sasuke slid down and gave special attention to my perky nipples, laying upon them hot kisses from the purest of fires. Taking one into his mouth his nursed it with his tongue, swirling around it and healing the wounds the nips of his teeth would give me.

I nurtured his head to my chest as I might a baby, shaking at the sensations he brought me with the thing I just had in my mouth. I moan and sat up more so I could carry Sasuke's head. Loyally he followed my nipples upward and shove his hand under my skirt to grab me.

I shrieked.

I seriously hadn't expected it, let alone the tight squeeze he grabbed me in. He fondled me a bit. Toying with me as if I were just there for his amusement. I cried out as he swept his hand up and down me before fondling my balls almost preciously.

I squealed in pleasure and came.

I was breathing heavy and nothing around came to focus. Except a chuckle.

"What a mess."

Oh goddess. Why is he heading down to my skirt and lowering his head under--

"Ah!"

"Naruto...you're so messy." And he proceeded to start licking me. I sat up and pulled on his hair, trying to get him to stop. It-it felt soooo good though...

He licked my thighs nibbling on them preciously. My balls tightened as he started to suck on one of my thighs. My brain to jumbled to tell which one. Oh me. What a place to get a hickey.

"Meh!" I said and rocked backwards and then forwards. We flipped with my balls in his face. His breath unconsciously teasing them them to tighten and untighten. I couldn't take it.

I move around so my face was on his face and we were sent in another frenzy of kisses. Short, panicked, loving, exasperated kissed. Our mouths met countless times, over and over, reheating my cooling body my more then even the breathing on my balls did.

I leaned away and sighed, burying my face in his neck. He groaned as my stiffy met his stiffy and again made a small stiffy family. I giggled, that weird slutty giggle of my and proceeded to start sucking on his neck.

His harsh pants moved the hairs on my head as I continued to mercilessly suck away until I created a hickey.

And well...it was fun.

I moved around creating random hickeys up and down and at times stopping to suck on one of the gobbstoppers on Sasuke's chest. This is where I realized something.

Sasuke's entire body was my everlasting gobby. My lolipop to enjoy. My mouth water never going away sweet. My human ramen noodle! Okay so the last one was wierd, but true.

Sasuke's pant leg brushed my thigh. Well...Dammit! Sure the zipper was open and he was commando and I was commando with a skirt on, but for serious? I can't believe he's still wearing pants! He easily lift my skirt and saw all of me. The Fuck Tard!

That Stiffy Maker!

That Personal Ramen Noodle!

How dare he! Agh! That Dumplin'!

And so off went Sasuke's pants and well, he was a lot bigger now that his pants were off. I kinda sat there and stared at it. It really was huge. I turned around and looked at my ass. This wasn't some manga, would it really fit?

I turned red, I just know I did, thinking about it.

Of course it would, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I could do anything!...Couldn't I?

Maybe...

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...!

That thing is totally not gonna fit into my tiny asshole!

I looked at Sasuke's face. He was smirking in a way that made me want to slap him. But his face was this really erotic shade of red, and his eyes were glazed in this really loving way and everything and and and...

I melted. I really loved him, even if we were going really fast and one day he may break my heart and take my virgin-ness with him. I still...

I grabbed the lube and the condoms, throwing the lube over my shoulder and taking a condom out of the box and opening it before attempting to roll it down his humungous cock.

Did you know a condom can be blown up and fit an adult human head easily? Yep, My teacher Iruka had to go to a health teachers thing to take notes for his BF, cuz Kakashi would totally just read porn (porn with lots of unprotected sex) through the whole thing, and saw the instructor do it. There is no such thing as a too small cond--

I wasn't expecting that.

Sasuke lifted my hips to his face. He stared at my hole for a bit murmuring something about twitching and proceeded to invade me tortuously with his tongue. I cried out and was unable to successfully unroll the whole condom down him.

He stopped murmuring something with his lips on my most sensitive private part -- which, it's the most oddest feeling to have someone murmur on your asshole-- before moving away only to shove fingers inside me.

I mewled at the sensation of something cold like that suddenly forced inside me. Soon there were more and the sensation became a bit more uncomfortable and with the third and fourth fingers I could really feel myself being stretched.

Sasuke stopped for a moment, his fingers no longer thrusting in and out of me. I quickly rolled the condom the rest of the way down and looked at Sasuke. He laid there, staring at me with thing really really comforting look that made me go all warm and fuzzy. I smiled back unable to controlled all the warmth and love that came with it.

He sat up and turned me around on his lap before laying me down on my back. We kissed, slowly, longingly and lustfully until I bucked my hips into his.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded. I wanted it to happen. I was so ready for it to happen after all those teases in the locker room.

Sasuke lifted my skirt and took me missionary style.

--

Sasuke carried my bridle style out of the bathroom, where we surprisingly didn't go another round or two. We just soaked in hot bath water after a shower to get rid of all the come I got everywhere and plainly enjoyed each other's presence.

However, when Sasuke laid me on the bed and laid down next to me on clean sheets was a completely different story.

* * *

Yes My health teacher went to a seminar and saw the speaker person actually blow up a condom like a balloon and have it over their head. That was a fun day in heath class. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. I did cuz I'd even laugh typing it sometime. The sex sucked but I enjoy giving Naruto a random attitude and I love Lee and Gai spontaneousness and decided that for once in a fanfiction, Naruto should actually enjoy the randomness of the two of them.

So yeah.


End file.
